Stardust
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: Korea made a mistake when he stepped in to save 'his' China. Possible Korea/China; on indefinite hiatus.
1. He Falls

**[A/N: Based off of an IRL RP with Nokoli. I kept asking her to inscribe this with me, to constant refusals… (sowwy noko)**

**After yet another and her departure for the night, I grew weary of the wait and wrote this up myself. Still, partial credit does go to her for the idea~! I'm not mad or anything, sistar, it was much fun to write, but next time can we RP it..?~ -whine whine-**

**Anyway, enjoy, PLEASE review.. Many of my stories have been discontinued because of no reception.. Or if you like it, at least favorite it or story alert it.. So I know.. If not, there isn't a point, right..?]**

Brown eyes stared out at the darkening sky with an unquenchable curiosity. The first star had appeared in the blanket of light and Korea simply wanted to reach out and snatch it away. He grinned to himself, sinking down to the earth. The nation would be content to just sit here for a while.. ahh... it was so peaceful here.~

Sitting in his cross-legged position, petals fluttering down around him (probably dislodged by the slight breeze), he could almost forget why he had come here.

His head bowed at the very thought and he closed his eyes, trying to force the memories away. Korea didn't very much like casting himself off like this, but he'd bear if it was for the greater good. After all, it was his job to bring joy to all! ..And if that joy involved him being gone.. then so be it.

Cracking open an eye, he thought he could hear someone's approach. _Aniki?_

His silent question was answered as he turned his head to look. It _was_ China-hyung. A tiny sigh escaped Yong Soo's lips, a bad habit he had picked up from his older brother.

"What do you want, China?" He made sure to keep his voice steely, almost breaking down at the wounded look that flickered briefly on his beloved brother's face. The lack of the usual suffix probably had something to do with that. Resisting the urge to give the Moe-Blob that was China a bear hug, Korea cocked his head and waited for an answer.

".. I … wanted to apologize, aru," came the mumbling reply.

For a long moment, Korea simply stared, expression bleak. He saw an interesting display of emotions from China as he did so; first sadness, then impatience, and now guilt. At this point Korea's mind finished processing.

"CHINA-HYUNG~!" he exclaimed adoringly, jumping up and rushing to his side. Before his brother could react Korea had wrapped long sleeves around his chest.

"Your brea-"

"I know, I know."

"Good, da-ze!"

China frowned, not meeting Yong Soo's eyes. For quite a while, there was silence except for Korea's contented sighs every now and then - then China spoke again. "I had no right to snap at you like that, aru.. But sometimes…" He grabbed his brother's shoulders and pushed him away, holding him out at arm's length.

"Either way, I'm sorry, aru," he managed to murmur sheepishly. "Can you forgive me..?"

Korea's eyes lit up at the inquiry and he beamed wider.

"Apologies originated in Korea, you know~! Da-ze..~" Taking this as the closest he would get to a forgiving statement, China pulled Korea close in a hug, shocking both parties. Mentally he asked himself what possessed him to do that, while Yong Soo was practically melting with happiness.

_Aniki cares for me. This is all I could ask for.._

"Yay, Aniki! I couldn't stay mad at you," he cooed, pulling away from the feminine nation to grope at his 'breasts' again. China seemed to snap out of his trance at this. "Aiyaaaah!" He pulled free and fled to hide behind a tree nearby (the source of the earlier petals..)

Laughing maniacally, Korea followed him. The taller nation was stopped halfway, however, by a figure landing just before him. The new arrival was facing away from him, but even then he could recognize her - probably from the weapon she held…

It was Russia-ssi's sister, Belarus.

Korea's breath caught in his throat and he stepped back. He was forced to merely watch as she cornered _his_ China-hyung against the tree trunk. "Silly." The word dripped with venom, and it was probably the most poisonous way it had ever been used in.

"Aa..? What are you doing, Belarus-mei?"

"Not mei."

Narrowing his eyes, Korea made a move to pounce upon her, but stopped at China's expression.

"You are merely an obstacle. You stand between me and my beloved brother," the blonde said in what appeared to be a stage whisper. Only she could pull that off in a convincing scariness. "You must be eliminated." And with that said, a smile broke out upon her pretty face.

Fury flared up in Korea's chest, unable to be contained. With an exclamation of pure and simple _rage_, the hanbok-clad male charged forward.

"Don't touch him!"

Bela spun around at the cry. Her eyes were wide and filled with anger. As they narrowed to dangerous slits, she gave a simple flick of the wrist.

And in one simple motion, she had torn him open from his throat to his stomach.

Korea stopped mid-pounce, sputtering. He tried desperately to form some sort of words.. But all that came out were pitiful noises; "wh-.. Wh-…" He sunk down to the cold earth, all sounds drowned out from the blood that roared in his ears. But even without his hearing he was vaguely aware of his brother's panic.

Maybe attempting an attack on Belarus wasn't such a good idea. At least.. Not when he had warned her with his racket.. Or when she was in yangire mode…

Shuddering, he fought to stay conscious and watched her face contort into a freakish display of insanity. Her eyes were wide and glassy, and her lips were stretched into a twisted smile.. And she lunged, stabbing him again and again in his front, then his arms-

She was struck from behind over the head and crumpled like a puppet with cut strings. China had apparently snapped out of his stupor, and he stood shaking over her limp form, expression solemn. He looked ready to hit her some more for good measure, but instead decided to care for his brother first. This matter was much more pressing; Belarus didn't seem like she would get up any time soon anyway.

"..Yong Soo?" Voice trembling, Yao reached down to touch Korea's face almost gingerly. It was as if he was afraid he would shatter with the motion. Just gazing upon the wounds that littered the now-frail body made anger surge from deep within the 'immortal' country. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth, wanting more than anything to tear the attacker limb from limb.

He was jerked from this state at a tiny noise. Confused only for an instant, he soon realized where it had originated. "…Hyung.." His eyes were half-lidded and clouded, but what scared Yao the most was the tiniest of smiles that had graced itself on the injured boy's face.

Something was terribly wrong. He was out of it - he had to be. Why else would he be smiling when he should be in so much pain?

"Yao-hyung," Yong Soo repeated softly, causing China to exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding. "..You.. You really do care.. Don't you…?" It wasn't a question, more of a disbelieving statement. But it made the weakened nation smile nonetheless. "I.. didn't know.. That my aniki cared." China felt guilt welling up at the same time that his tears did.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..," he murmured, "I.. I never wanted…" He was stopped (and fairly shocked) by a finger pressing itself against his lips. "Shh." Yao blinked, tilting his head ever so slightly. His tears still danced in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall but never doing so.

"Don't be sad, China-hyung~! Sadness didn't .. originate …"

Suddenly the welcoming brown eyes were closed and the voice stopped abruptly.

Shocked beyond belief, China's eyes widened and he released the grip on his brother. His limp body fell backwards, hitting the ground with a dull thud. At the same time, tears began to stream down the Asian nation's cheeks. He slowly stood, eyes never leaving his brother's body.

"No.. this wasn't supposed to happen.. A-aru.. You weren't supposed to die…"

He turned to find that Belarus was gone…

"No!"

And without another glance at the still corpse that had once been his brother, China took off in search of Korea's murderer.

At the same time, another figure crept out of the shadows and stooped down to the "corpse's" side.

**[A/N: Will be multi-chapter, and if you can guess at the end, there is a 'twist'. (Really, more of a cliché.. Ah, well, right?]**


	2. Numb

**((**_**A/N: **_**So this is the second chapter. I got Noko to write it with me this time, yay!~ ..But this means for a more confusing read. =A= I apologize. To make it more clear, I've separated the posts in case you get confused or something.  
Oh yeah, and if they're OOC, I apologize profusely. And.. about Mamabear!Yao.. I had to add that. I HAD TO..!  
**_**Noko A/N**_**: -SPAZZFLAIL- CHINA SHOULD'VE HAD A V8 *HEADSLAP*))  
**  
_( start Amber post )_  
A trembling (and rather feminine) figure was currently making his way up the porch of a certain Italy's house. Or, perhaps, Germany's - China didn't really understand that situation.. Sighing and pushing a stray hair from his face, he lowered his gaze and then stepped up towards the door. For a while, he halted there, trying frantically to calm his breathing.

He hesitated when he raised his hand to knock. Would Italy really be so happy to see him? He had come here on a whim.. he knew he couldn't stay in his house, at least. Not when .. well, it was too painful. And.. And hopefully, the happy-go-lucky Feliciano Vargas could help. Confidence returning, Yao raised a fist to knock...

...But the door swung open.

"Oh," Germany muttered. "I thought you were Bruder."

"How did you know I was at the door, aru?"

Germany said nothing, merely stepping back to welcome him inside.  
..China shivered in a strange fear at the thought.

_( start Noko post )_

Once China was inside, Ludwig closed the door. He really didn't expect who he had saw in the window to be China, because Bruder had called earlier stating, "The awesome me has decided that I want to come over to Italy-chan's house." That is why he guessed when China would be at the door, when he opened it.

He coughed a little into his hand, "Italy is taking a...'sies-" He was interrupted as said country burst into the room with no pants on. (Wearing boxers.) "DOITSU, DOITSU! I HAD A NIGHTMARE," Italy cried, and he ran to Doitsu, clinging onto him with all his might. He sniffled and nuzzled his head against his Doitsu.

Ludwig sighed, his palm meeting his head. He brought his other arm, and wrapped it around Feli's shoulders. He couldn't really tell Italy off about no pants because of his nightmare... He looked at China apologetically, hoping China wouldn't feel weirded out or anything.. (Of course he would be, Italy just ran out of the bedroom with no pants on!)

_( start Amber post )_  
China stepped nervously inside and let a small smile flicker onto his face. However, the expression was forced - like most anything had been since Yong Soo's.. Yong Soo's disappearance. Speaking of that... He turned to Germany, about to ask him about the situation, but Italy appeared at that moment.

His feigned smile vanished to be replaced by a worried 'o' shape. "Feliciano?" he murmured, hoping the other nation wouldn't object. For a time, they had been friends, but... Seeing the other nation in such a state made China's mama-bear side kick in. He flung himself towards Italy with the kind of abandon he had shown only to Korea. (His other 'heirs' were rather ... stoic?)

Grabbing him in a practiced hug that was none too soft or tight, he pulled him away from Germany and started to whisper soothing words in his ear. .. After a moment or so, however, he realized the implications of the situation and turned his head awkwardly away - but didn't release Italy.

_( start Noko post )_  
Italy blinked, as he was hugged twice, then suddenly he was away from his Ludwig. "Vee~?" He felt better now. He got hugs from the guest AND Doitsu! He smiled happily, and hugged China back. He put his head onto Yao's shoulder and sighed happily. Today almost went perfect! Though the nightmare was scary, it was over now~.

He liked Yao's hugs. They weren't as awkward like with Doitsu, and they were perfect. China should come over more often~. He grabbed onto China, a mantra going on inside his head. "Yao~ Hugs~ Yao! Huuugguuu~" He did this for about three minutes, before he lost interest due to his attention span. He flailed happily for a little bit, then hugged China again.

Ludwig looked a little hurt that it wasn't him that Italy was hugging, but... He shook himself of his hurt, trying to ignore the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Vee, Doitsu, Doitsu get a hug too! Group hug!" Before anyone could protest, or accept, Italy had dragged them all into a group hug; Italy was smiling happily.

_( start Amber post )  
_China frowned slightly at Italy's reaction, his "mama-bear instincts" fading as the signs of distress did so as well. He was about to walk away to _prevent _further hug clings, and of course the happy-go-lucky nation chose then to fling his arms around him again and then initiate a group-hug. Yao exhaled in what seemed to be a sigh, although he didn't really have sufficient air.

He managed to wriggle free after about a minute, his air supply dangerously low. China stood for a moment, catching his breath, and then regained his posture almost instantaneously. "Germany," he mumbled, then struggled to raise his voice a bit. "Would you possibly know anything about this, aru?" He raised a hand to silence them both, indicating he was continuing.

"There was an.. incident...," he explained. "What could it mean if you see someone - " he stopped abruptly, swallowing. He knew he was foolish to even hope.. but maybe... _maybe _what had occurred meant something after all. "..someone die before your eyes, but you leave them there, aru.. and when you come back, their body is gone?"  
_  
( start Noko post )_  
Germany blushed, from Italy bringing him into the group hug. He turned his head away from Italy, trying to hide his blush. Italy, however, did not see it. Once he stopped blushing, and China had managed to wiggle out of Italy's group-hug-grasp, he poked Italy in the head. 

"Maa, Italy…" Italy only looked at him, then clung onto him. "Doitsu~ Doitsu~ vee~" When China called to him, he turned to look at China. "What -" He stopped himself when Yao held his hand out to silence him. Italy was still clinging onto Germany, not really doing anything.

He watched China swallow, then finish his sentence. "Someone die? … I think-" Italy, now wide awake from the words 'someone die' started flailing about, hitting Germany on the head, screaming about being scared. "IIIEEE! Noooo! DEAD PEOPLE!" Italy started running around his house in a scared frenzy.

Germany held onto his head, where Italy hit it. "Ow..." He made no move to stop Italy, because he stopped a few seconds later, running back to Doitsu. "Ehh...? Doitsuuu, did I hurt you?" He sniffled, and Germany patted his head. "No, Italy... China.. sorry about that, I think they might be alive if you came back later and didn't see the body..." Italy was now hugging Germany again.  
_  
( start Amber post )_  
China just watched Italy's antics with a kind of frightened fascination. He hadn't expected that kind of a reaction.. Sighing again (a very bad habit of his, so it seemed) he waited for the hyperactive country to calm down.. And that he did. Opening his mouth to apologize, he closed it when he realized Germany had addressed him by name.

'_... No, really?_' came China's sarcastic thought. That wasn't really the reply he was looking for, but it would do - besides, now he knew he wasn't seeing hope in a doomed situation. He resisted the urge to make a deadpan remark.. "Aiyaaah..! I didn't know he'd spaz, aru..," murmured China, mostly to himself.

He tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "..Sure, thanks, Germany," he managed to force out, though even after immense efforts to stay serious, his voice dripped with snarker attitude.

_'Ahh, he didn't tell me anything...' _With yet ANOTHER sigh, said nation leaned back against the wall, letting himself slide down to sit upon the floor. For once, China wasn't really paying attention to his manners.. besides, in THIS household? Did he really need them?

_( start Noko post )  
_ "Aah.. it's okay.. he does this sometimes..." Germany petted Italy on the head subconsciously. He felt like he did something wrong, when China replied to his comment with snarkiness. Did he do something wrong? He was slightly concerned when said country slid down the wall, onto the floor.

Italy blinked, instantly concern filled his senses. "Yao?" He went to sit next to China, tilting his head in question at him. "You want me to make you some pasta~?" He wanted Yao to be happy~. Not angst ridden!

Germany stared at Italy, then gained his composure back. "I'll make you wurst...want beer too?" He only asked because Italy asked about making China food. He should too.. since he didn't want Italy to think him heartless, or something else. Food is always the answer~.

The pasta lover blinked at Germany, then at China.. then flung his arms around the girly nation in a bone-crushing hug.  
_  
( start Amber post )_  
China simply looked on in horror at their responses. For a long moment, he was still, allowing them time to make their silly offers or for Italy to hug him so fiercely. The frozen state of the feminine country would have been shocking to most people... but these two weren't most people.

Then he scooted away, gaze stoic yet again. "I'm fine, thank you," he said in way of reply, dipping his head formally. Then before they could respond, he was up and out of the door, unable to stay there any longer.

Within the hour, China found himself in the same place that Yong Soo had been.. Had been injured. He stooped to examine the patches of red upon the green grass, souvenirs from the 'battle' that had taken place only 2 nights ago. _How could I let this happen? _Bowing his head, he let his fingers trail across the dried blood.

_This is my fault…_

Yao clenched his fist, tearing up the few blades of grass unlucky enough to have been in the way. No matter how much he tried to push it away, it was the truth…  
_  
This is all my fault._

And for the second time in the past few days, Yao cried.

**((A/N: Yeah.. so this was filler. :/ Sorry...? No one follows this anyway))**


	3. THIS WILL GO AWAY SOON

I KNOW, I KNOW, AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTERS AREN'T ALLOWED =A='

But I need help? ...Maybe? Uhh... yeah... I'm a failure. ;D I forgot this story existed, and now I forgot what the plot was. :D I know Korea wasn't dead, though... and I think someone saved him... but I don't remember A

SO THIS is to anyone who story alerted this. ^w^ Just tell me in a review where you think the plot should go? Haha...?

It doesn't have to be too complicated, or even developed idea, just... a little tidbit of what you think should happen. I'll probably combine a few of my favorites to develop the rest of the plot. :'3 Is that good, do you think? Oh, and I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates - when did I start this again...? Well, it was a long time ago. Long time... Loooong, long time. :D

(stage whisper) Is that good? (hit in face with mic) AUUUGH!

-Amber/Eternaltsundere now xD


End file.
